1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vaccine compositions and methods of vaccination. Specifically, the invention relates to drug and vaccine combinations, which result in a decrease in the side effects of the vaccination while not affecting the efficacy of the vaccine. This discovery results in the increased safety of DNA viral vaccinations.
2. Summary of the Related Art